Stacey Parker
"CRIIINGE!" Stacey is the main Character in the 'Ten Things I Could've Taught Famous People' series. She is funny and kind hearted but is also very accident prone and is high on the cringeanosity scale (well actually she is probably way off it!). Looks Stacey has shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes "that look like cow poo". Her hands are usually very grubby and she has the terrible habit of biting her finger nails.She is quite tall and thin and she describes herself as "gangly" and having "the figure of a boy". Although she thinks herself to look awful, Jack and Bradley both think she is actually quite pretty and tell her so frequently as they are her friends. She does sometimes look a bit skew-wiff as she is forever falling over. Personality As she is a funny person, Stacey's personality is mostly full of fun and she is always up for a laugh. But sometimes, if she is very cross, she will go all "dark and moody" and only her friends like Jack, Katie and Bradley can cheer her up. She is very easy going but can get het up quite easily as well, mostly about small unimportant things. She writes in her journal daily and as you read it you find her going through lots of different emotions. Her family are not what you'd call normal, and this makes Stacey a bit crazy and she sees things very differently from everyone else. History A lot of history (what has happened before the books started) has been covered through out the stories, a lot of it about Stacey, Kimberley, Jack, Katie and Bradley. Pre-School It is said that all the above characters went to the same preschool, correction it is KNOWN. Stacey met Jack when she and Kimberley accidently pushed him off the slide whilst fighting about whose turn it was. It was 'hate at first sight' for Stacey and Kimberley, and they were always playing mean tricks on each other behind the carers backs, including customizing barbie dolls and cutting hair off. Stacey also met Katie Williamson (her BFF) at pre-school and her cousins, Grace and Destiny, went there as well. Primary At Primary, Kimberley and Stacey still had not got over their hatred for each other, and some more tricks involved green paint, £3000 pink silk slip-ons and a VERY VERY cross Kimberley Cole. Jack, Bradley, Stacey and Katie were all extremely close friends, but Katie lived in a different village to the other three which resulted in Stacey spending more time playing and "Hanging Out" with the two boys. Family Stacey's family are... lets say slightly weird. Mother Parker Very annoying and forever being nosy and asking questions, hence being known around town as 'Nosy Parker'. She has to know every single thing about everything, and she is never satisfied. Stacey's relationship with her Mother is very fragile, but she does stand up for her mum and her mum does the same for her. Melanie Parker The evilest, brattiest little sis around. Melanie is a goody two shoes and is always trying to find ways to get her big sister into trouble, and anyone else along the way. They do not get along at all, and Stacey tries to keep out of her way as much as possible. Granny Parker This women is an absolute nutter. Granny does not like being called Granny because "it makes me feel old" so she insists on everyone calling her Beyonce, even though her real name is Beryl. Also, she has an obsession with toast "Not many years of toast left in my life" is what she says. She comes to stay in Chapter 4 of Book 1, and instead of packing clothes like a normal person, she packs toast! Stacey's relationship with her Nan is okish, as they are both slightly crazy (well Beryl, sorry, Beyonce, is VERY CRAZY), and Granny Parker, as mad as she seems, actually is a great help when it come to dating, as she has a boyfriend! Grace and Destiny Stacey's twin cousins from Ireland, these two Irish girls are great for having a girly natter about lipgloss and boys! The three of them get on so well, that it's not really a suprise when Uncle Tom picks Stacey's house for them to stay at for a month while him and Gloria are away on a buisness trip, even if it is full of mad people! Friends Katie Williamson The super-organised BFF. Katie practically runs Stacey's life and they have been friends ever since they met in pre-school. They tell each other everything and nothing could pull them apart, which is proven in '10 Things I Could've Taught Florence Nightingale', when that evil cow Kimberley tries to split them up! Jack Murray These guys have been mates/friends/bros since they were tiny! Their relationship is complicated though, because after all those years of friendship, Stacey has found that she has a crush on him. EEEK! Now it is all she can do to act normal and mature...ish in front of him. Bradley Rogers This dude is the coolest of cool. Him and Stacey have been mates ever since pre-school. Though they don't realise it, they are both actually in love with each other, and end up as a couple. Carrie Robinson Stacey first met Carrie when she had fallen out with Katie, Bradley and Jack. Carrie likes to make erasers out of plasticene and then 'Bake them so that they work proper'. Although Stacey finds this a bit weird at first, she soon gets over it and she and Carrie have lots of fun making them together. Carrie has Bright Orange/Red/Auburn, or whatever you want to call it, hair and greeny-bluey eyes that are always sparkiling Enemies Kimberley Cole Not only is this girl and evil cow, she is also a MEGA drama queen. It was hate at first sight for Stacey and Kimberley, and nothing has changed since then. The Possy Lauren, Gemma and Alicia, i.e, Kimberley's Fan club, known collectively as The Possy. This bunch of girls are super girly and come from familys who are loaded with cash. All of them are Blonde, Blue-eyed and super snarky. Category:Personality Category:Characters